


Left Overs

by bgn846



Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beta Prompto Argentum, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Gladio gets a nice surprise, Hand Jobs, He gets to drag Noct with him though, Heavy Petting, Hugging, Ignis has to work, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Noct is supposed to be the one having fun, Omega Ignis Scientia, Prompto gets tied up, Sassy Ignis, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Prompto and Noct decide to have some fun in the wee hours of the morning while the rest of their pack is sleeping.  However a unexpected emergency has Prompto looking for assistance from the only person left to help, Gladio.





	Left Overs

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't think I would actually write this story down because of the content (Not quite comfortable writing/sharing sexy stuff yet) but every time I stopped myself my brain would come up with more ideas. Figured I should commit pen to paper and see what the feedback was before I killed the idea completely. So be warned, in my own opinion, this is only PG-13 smut because I'm a nerd. No crazy heats or knots here just some heavy petting. Still hope someone will enjoy my little bizarre tale. Also because as I stated I'm a nerd, have some random tidbits about my a/b/o universe.... 
> 
> Everybody lived nobody died thing goes here cause I don’t like major character death, it grieves me.  
> Guys are mid-twenties and up (10 yrs of darkness didn’t happen)  
> Gladio can also smell scents really well, better than most alphas and his hair is all grown out.  
> They all live in a nice swanky suite on the citadel grounds. Think giant 4 bedroom condo with a view.

“Are you sure you know what you are doing?” Prompto asked from his perch on the edge of the bed.

“I think so?” Noct replied without much conviction. “I mean I watched the video a bunch of times and it seemed to make sense.”

“Well just don’t hurt me.”

“I’m not gonna hurt you Prompto, I just thought it would be fun to try something a little more… um… unique this time.”

Prompto sighed wearily and wondered if agreeing to the prince’s idea had been the right choice.  They had each wanted to have a little fun that night in the spare room at the other end of their shared royal suite.  Usually when his pack wanted to have a private moment with one partner they would use the spare bedroom.

The only difference here was the time.  He and Noct had been sleeping well enough but had woken up in the wee hours of the morning each just a little too horny to ignore.  So they had carefully snuck out of the bed mindful to not wake Gladio and Ignis and gone into the other room to fool around.

Except Noct had wanted to get experimental, specifically involving some fancy rope tying technique he saw a video about.   Said fancy rope technique was currently absorbing all of Nocts attention and binding Prompto’s arms from wrist to shoulder behind his back.   He couldn’t even figure out where he had managed to procure that much rope to begin with but that question would have to wait until later.

“Done!” Noct announced proudly after what felt like a solid 20 minutes.  “Now to add a little something extra.”

Before Prompto could ask he had a silk scarf being tied around his head to cover his eyes.  “Whoa!  When did you even grab that?!” 

“Doesn’t matter, it will make things better trust me.”

Prompto whined a little and opened his mouth to protest but his scent communicated his feelings clearly before he could speak.  He suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around his chest from behind. 

“It’s okay, just breathe, I won’t leave you like this for long.  What’s your safe word?”

“Ping pong.” Prompto whispered. “You promise you’ll cut me loose right away if I ask?”

“Of course babe, I’m not that much of an asshole.”  Noct offered.  This at least got a smile out of the blonde. “Now for the fun stuff.”

Prompto felt himself being shoved back onto the bed, he couldn’t slow his descent with his arms tied so he just flopped backwards and bounced once.   To call his current emotional state stable would be a lie he was extremely anxious.  His pack hardly ever used restraints when they fooled around, so perhaps that was why Noct was curious.  But Noct wasn’t the one currently blindfolded and at someone else’s mercy.

His train of thought was broken when he felt two cool fingers tug at the elastic of his boxer shorts, the only article of clothing he had left on.  Flinching Prompto forced himself to take a deep breath and try to calm his nerves. 

“Babe… you’re not having fun. I can tell.” Noctis sighed after pausing his efforts to remove Prompto’s shorts.  “Come on let me cut you lose.  Otherwise Gladio and his all-powerful nose will sniff you out and then we will both be in trouble.”

“I’ll be okay, maybe just go a little slower? I’m still adjusting to this sensation.”

“You sure?” Noct asked.  “You have to calm your scent down though, for real, Gladio _will_ wake up.” Noct started pushing out a calming scent to help the beta’s nerves.

It was starting to work and Prompto could feel his breathing evening out. He could do this, Noct wanted to try something new and he was game.  If it made his partner happy then he would at least try. “Okay let’s have some fun.”

“Yessss.” Noct exclaimed.

Prompto could feel the bed dip and he could picture Noct fist pumping since they were going to continue with whatever this was.  His nerves had calmed enough that he could focus on that wonderful fluttery sensation in his stomach.  He was giddy.  Nocts fingers returned to his body but this time they rubbed his chest and strayed down his sides. 

He was finally getting in the mood but a door slamming down the hall broke the reverie.  There were heavy footsteps and then shouting.  It was Ignis, frantically yelling for Noct. 

“Ignis? I’m in the spare room!” Noct shouted since he could tell something was amiss. 

A quick knock on the door came.  “Noct, I am so sorry but I really need you to come with me right now there is an emergency and I need your assistance.”  Ignis stated loudly from the other side of the door.

“Hold on…” Noct yelled back and then leaned down close to Prompto’s ear and whispered. “I’ll be right back just relax ok.” He got up off the bed and ran to the door.

Prompto could hear the door opening and the sound of feet shuffling.  But there were no more footsteps.  Ignis must have stayed in the hallway.  The advisor was always mindful of personal space and Prompto loved him for it right now.    

“Prompto dear, I’m so sorry to have to cut your fun short but I really need to steal Noct, this is very important.” Ignis hurriedly yelled from the hallway.  “Forgive me Noct but you really need to come NOW.”  

“Wait!  I need to take care of something with Prompto first!  I can’t leave him right now.” Noct had raised his voice.

“Again, there is no time; you must accompany me right now.  I have your shoes.”

“I’m in pajamas Specs!” Noct hissed.

“I’m no better dressed than you right now let’s go, please.  Gladio can assist Prompto if he needs it.  We must go.” 

Prompto could hear the conversation clearly but he could tell it was taking place in the hallway.  Ignis’s scent was really strong too; he was able to smell it in the room already.  Clearly something major had happened and their omega was working hard to deal with the situation.  

Suddenly he heard Noct again closer, as if he had poked his head back in the room.  “I’m so sorry Prompto, I’ll send Gladio in okay.  Just relax.” And then the door closed.

The blonde lay on the bed and worked to control his breathing.  What the hell had just happened? Some sort of emergency had occurred and Ignis needed Noct for some reason.  Whatever it was seemed to be time sensitive as he heard the door to the suite slam a minute later, his alpha and omega were in a hurry. 

Prompto’s sense of time was lost; he could have been in the room by himself for ten minutes or just one.  It was impossible to tell.  Panic set in soon afterwards.  What if Gladio didn’t understand that he needed to come check on him or what if he simply fell back asleep? 

Pushing himself up on the bed he pulled at the ropes to see if he could wiggle free.  They were tight, that wasn’t going to happen, he needed to venture out and see if he could get to the master bedroom to get Gladio’s help. 

The stupid blindfold was irritating, why had Noct added that last touch?  He couldn’t walk with confidence and had to shuffle across the floor slowly to protect his shins from any serious furniture abuse.   

Locating the door went quick enough but using the door knob proved harder than he anticipated.   Something about being backwards and getting the rotation of the knob wrong nearly made him break out in a sweat.  He thought he was locked in, but after a moment he figured out his error and stumbled out into the hall.  

He couldn’t handle this level of anxiety right now.  His dignity was lost, the damage had been done.  He could almost hear Gladio laughing at him in the back of his mind.  Great, he was having a freaking panic attack in the hallway trussed up like an idiot. 

The noise of a door opening made Prompto jump.  He spun around trying to figure out which direction he was facing but all this accomplished was to make him dizzy.  With no balance he pitched forward and fell, tensing up and hoping he wouldn’t crack his head open on something hard. 

Instead of a rough landing on the hard floor Prompto was suddenly wrapped in two strong arms. “Sorry… this is so embarrassing.” He whimpered leaning into Gladio’s chest.  “You’re gonna help me right?” He asked worriedly.

Gladio grumbled and hugged Prompto tighter.  “Sunshine, I’m half asleep right now, but I’ll always help you no matter what, okay.  Now look’it, I gotta carry you though, otherwise I’ll walk you into a door or something.  So just chill.” 

Prompto felt his world shift when Gladios arms slid away from his lower back.  They tightened around his thighs as the big guy picked him up and hoisted him over his shoulder.   Unable to hold himself steady Prompto’s forgotten panic attack came back full force.  “Gladio… ah… careful.  Please don’t drop me!  I can’t hang on.”  He exclaimed. 

“I gottcha babe, trust me, I won’t let you get hurt.” Gladio sleepily rumbled.

Sighing with relief as soon as he felt the bed Prompto was about to ask Gladio what was happening since he didn’t feel him nearby when the shield spoke again.

“Prompto? You look… uh… real good right now, if you catch my drift.”

Taking a deep breath Prompto responded. “By good you mean…” He really wanted to say sexy but he couldn’t make his mouth spit it out.  Not being able to see Gladio’s facial expression was driving him mad.  There was no way to tell if he was being serious or not. 

“Fucking hot.” Gladio supplied with a grin.  “I’m exhausted but I can at least give you a little something for your trouble.”

Prompto squirmed in his spot on the edge of the bed.  “Only if you want to, otherwise you can untie me and call it a night.”

“I’m not much of a sales man but it would just be a quickie hand job, nothing spectacular.” 

That made Prompto smile.  “I always have fun with you.”

Within a few minutes Prompto was leaning back into Gladio’s chest in the bed.  His heartrate was high but he still couldn’t see or move his arms so it was only natural to be anxious.   

However, his alpha’s idea of a quickie was not what he was expecting.  Having mentally prepared for solely having his dick touched he cried out when two warm hands rubbed at his nipples suddenly.      Prompto was the most sensitive member in his pack. Even Ignis their omega wasn’t that touchy feely.  Secretly it made his mates really enjoy pleasuring Prompto because of the cacophony of noises he could produce.

Sure enough only after a few minutes of Gladio playing with his nipples Prompto was mewling and squirming in between the shields legs.  He assumed Gladio would be moving further south but was surprised when he felt a kiss on his ear, followed by sucking of his earlobe and licking around the edge of his ear.  If this method continued he was going to cum on his own. 

Gladio continued kissing and licking his ear and then moved down to his scent gland and playfully nipped at it with his teeth.  Alternating between sucking and kissing the shield was leaving his mark. 

“Gladio…” Prompto breathed out in a hushed whisper. “Please… I’m gonna explode.”

“I’ll think about it blondie.  You feel really good writhing on top of me and I want to get my fill.” He huskily replied. 

Prompto whined and tried to sit up to get away to have a break but Gladio tugged him back down and doubled his efforts.    This time one solid arm was locking him in place against Gladio’s chest while the other continued teasing his nipples switching from one to the other. 

Fighting against the ropes on his arms and Gladio’s strong arm across his mid-section was only intensifying the sensation. Gasping for air he threw his head back and rolled it on Gladio’s shoulder.  “I’m gonna… I can’t hold it anymore.” He rasped squirming his body.   

Gladio hummed approvingly and dropped his free arm down to Prompto’s boxers.  Not bothering to remove them he dipped his hand under the elastic and gently grabbed hold of the blonde’s throbbing dick.  The remaining arm still pinning Prompto in place moved slightly so Gladio could reach one nipple and continue to tease. 

It only took a few thrusts of Gladio’s large warm hand to undo Prompto.  He tried to lean forward again but Gladio’s arm tightly held him in place.   The feeling of the shields rough thumb rubbing his nipple combined with the pressure of the restraints and Gladio still sucking at his neck pushed him to the edge.  He cried out when his orgasm hit and shuddered through it breathing heavily.      

Groaning Prompto tried to catch his breath and focus on not passing out.   “Hnnnggnn…” Was all he could manage to mumble. 

“Told ya it was a quickie.”  Gladio announced as he grabbed some tissues and cleaned them both up. 

“That was way more… I’ve melted.” He whispered.  He felt limp in Gladio’s arms and was working on catching his breath.

Before Prompto could speak again his blindfold was removed and Gladio gently rolled him over to work on untying his arms.  “You sure you don’t want me to return the favor?” He asked sleepily.

“No need. I’m too tired.  It would feel good but I wouldn’t cum.  I had a long day sunshine, that’s why it took me so long to get to you earlier.  Noct yelled at me when he left but I passed out again and then I smelled your anxiety laden booty from the hallway.  So forgive me for taking forever, I didn’t mean to freak you out.” 

“S’kay, it’s not your fault anyway.  Noct and I were just horny.” Prompto murmured.

Prompto felt the covers being pulled up over his body and Gladio hugged him close rubbing Prompto’s arms to help get his blood flowing again.  Sleep claimed him almost immediately.  

 

* * *

  

Prompto wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up but it had to be late the sun was already shining bright through the curtains.  The bed was full though. He hadn’t even realized when Noct and Ignis had returned but they were still out cold.  Gladio was softly snoring on the outside edge and Prompto and Ignis were in the middle of the bed. 

Peering over Ignis’s shoulder Prompto could see Noct passed out with his face smashed into the pillow.  He giggled at that, the future king looked so down to earth.  He suddenly realized that two green eyes were staring at him. 

“Iggy, shit sorry I didn’t wake you did I?” Prompto whispered. 

The advisor shook his head and continued staring. “You look relaxed this morning.  May I ask did our prince tie you up first or did Gladio do that?”

Prompto blushed and hid his face in the pillow groaning.  “Um… that would have been Noct, but Gladio decided to not the let the opportunity go to waste.” 

“I’m assuming you agreed to this?”

“Yeah of course.  He took care of me, no worries there.” He squeaked raising his head again.

“I didn’t realize you were in such a state or I would have helped.  I hope you forgive me.” Ignis hummed thoughtfully.

Smiling and still blushing he sighed.  “It worked out well, no complaints.  Hey why did you have to leave all of the sudden?”

Now it was Ignis’ turn to groan.  “Simply put, members of the royal family and their connection to the crystal were needed to assist in a medical emergency with a visiting dignitary.  It was a better off safe than sorry attitude that tore us from our beds at three in the morning.”

“Is everything ok now?” Prompto asked.

“Yes, and thankfully we were not the only ones wearing pajamas.”

Prompto giggled.  “Glad to hear it.  I would hate for you and Noct to stand out for that reason alone.”

“Now to another more important matter, that was an awful lot of rope I wound up when I got back.  What exactly did Noct attempt to do to you anyway?” Ignis queried with a smirk.      

“Oh six… he was trying to copy some fancy rope thing he saw in a video.”

“So if you let Noct tie you up am I safe to assume you would allow me the same opportunity?” The advisor asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Prompto didn’t think his face could go any redder; all he could do was nod and bite his lip like an idiot.       

“Well… don’t dwell on that right now dear, lets sleep more and then be lazy for the rest of the day, I think we have deserved it.” Ignis announced as he hugged Prompto close to him.

Prompto thought he was fully awake after that conversation.  He was giddy again thinking about what the next few days promised.  It was going to be really fun and he wanted to lay there pondering the possibilities but the warmth from being wrapped up in Ignis’ arms pulled him happily back into sleep. 


End file.
